Final Kiss Part 1
by phangirl17
Summary: Rini and Rena are twin sisters with completely opposite personalities. There third year of high school proves to be one full of surprises with the new serprises and a new set of twins. But are they really what they seem? 225 hits 1 review see the problem
1. New Kid

**Author Note: 1st story ever. R&R NO FLAMES **

**Summary: **

Blood…? I taste blood… Why…? Am I dying…? Are we dying… where is Rena… where is he… he promised… he…

Reni and Rena are twin sisters with completely opposite personalities. There third year of high school proves to be one full of surprises with the new set of twins, Jerath and Jamie. But are they really what they appear? Enjoy ;).

**Chapter 1**

New Kid

It's our first day of being juniors at Valley Hills High School. I can't wait, but my twin sister on the other hand, can. Rena dislikes school, everyone, and everything. Well, everything that is, except me and our family.

Who am I? I'm Reni I have light brown hair usually in pigtails. My eyes are a light blue, almost cerulean. My sister has black hair that she dyes once a month and the same eyes I have. Hair is not the only difference, our clothes differ greatly. She likes black and crimson, I like pink and purple. She wears boy's clothes; I wear dresses and skirts with blouses. In short I'm the girly-girl, she's the tomboy. Even though we are so different, we can't be separated.

Rena is about the only person I trust in our whole family. I know that sounds stupid, but she helps me a lot. If only she could realize that, but I guess you can't have everything, can you? You see, my sister was the first-born and she has a problem. She is bipolar. Even little things will set her off especially if she doesn't like that person. Ever since we were little, people would avoid her. When kids wanted to play with me, I only would if my sister could to, so they started to avoid me too. Not that I care they are all just shallow, but I think my sister is bothered by it.

Anyway, back to high school. We got there at 7:30 so we had a half hour to get our schedules and get our lockers ready. We got our schedules and our lockers done in fifteen minutes so went to our first class: Algebra II with Mrs. Harker. After class began I found that she's prime evil. She likes no one and loads you up on homework. I think her mission is to make our lives a living nightmare.

Ten minutes into class, the principal and a new guy came in. This new guy looks like one of those rich jock I'm-better-than-you guys. I'm thinking, _great, but he is kind of cute_. He has dark brown hair and even darker blue eyes. He wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans. On his right hand was ring, he also has a silver bracelet on his other wrist. He looked absolutely gorgeous. I guess I was lucky, because the only open seat was between Rena and me.

"Go sit next to Miss Carson will you, Mr.…" Mrs. Harker asked pointing to me while waiting for the boy to respond.

"Jerath Venson," Jerath said walking over to us and sitting down.

"Hi. I'm Reni, and this is my twin sister, Rena,"

"So, you're a twin too? Cool. Hey! What are your next classes?"

"Um... Here's our schedule. I don't know what else we have." I handed him the paper with our classes on it.

"Looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other," Just as he said that bell rang.

"Well, this was fun and all, but we have to go. Come on, Reni." Rena said annoyed.

"See ya, Jerath," I said happily.

"Yeah, see you soon," He said as we headed out the door.

Our next class was Computers; Rena's specialty. Jerath walked in and sat between us again. I thought, _He was so handsome. Like beyond human beauty. He was nice and polite._ But its obvious Rena thought differently. She had a look of disgust on her face the whole time we were around him. _Well, she may hate him, but I certainly don't, _I thought absent mindedly. I couldn't wait to see what the rest of the day has in store.


	2. Jerath And Jamie

**Author's Note: R&R Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Jerath & Jamie**

Lunch finally came and we headed in the cafeteria with Jerath right on our heels. Rena looked as if she was going to blow if he said one more word. He must have realized this and walked to a table. Almost instantly it was filled with preppy girls fighting for any open space. We were laughing so hard by the time we got our food; tears were streaming down our faces. We quickly composed ourselves and walked to an empty table.

"Look at them there like wild animals and he's food." I said in disgust secretly wishing I was over there right now.

"No kidding. They're acting like they've never seen a boy before. How shameful can they get, I mean look at Queen Bee Hillary, she's drooling."Rena sniggered much calmer. As long as I could talk to her she stayed nice. Jerath saw us and got up from his table and walked over to ours and sat down next to me.

"Can I sit here?" Jerath asked staring at me.

"Sure! I mean of course you can." Only after I spoke did I realize how overly enthusiastic I was. Rena nodded since I already said yes, but that didn't stop the death glare. She was a little happier since I stayed next to her.

Fifteen minutes later, we were done eating and the bell went off. We walked out and to our lockers to get our things for our next class. Out of nowhere Jerath was next to us. Rena and I left leaving Jerath to deal with the girls that had started to crowd around him as he went to get his things for his next class.

"So what are you ladies heading?"Jerath asked.

"Class." Rena said sounding annoyed. She doesn't like crowds especially those containing

Hillary Corville. Hillary is your average blonde idiot with a rich father who lets her do whatever she wants.

"Which class?" His voice was like an angel.

"Our class," She was starting to get mad now.

"We're heading to Creative Writing Honors." I replied, before Rena could yell.

"Really, So am I."

"Come on Reni we have to go _now_!" Rena said getting more upset with the crowd each passing second. She started to pull me to the door

"Coming, bye Jerath, see you later." I waved to him as we left.

"Yeah, see you later."

After school we were going to the parking lot when Hillary says "Stay away from him! He's mine."

"Stay away from whom?" I asked

"Jerath! He's mine, you freakette." With that she shoved me. Her snobbish voice sounded

like nails against a chalkboard. I looked over at Rena, scared. That did it, she snapped.

"NO ONE TALKS TO MY SISTER THAT WAY!!" She yelled.

"Tough I just did! What are you going to do about it?" Hillary was trying acting tough. (It was funny to watch.)

"This." With that she snatched Hillary's glasses off and snapped them in two throwing them to the ground.

"OH MY GOD, THOSE WERE MY DESIGNER GLASSES FROM PARIS! THEYCOST

$500!!!" she screeched like a banshee.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M GOING TO DO MORE THAN $500 WORTH OF

DAMAGE TO YOUR FACE!"

"Rena we should go before you get suspended or worse." I said quietly, trying to avoid her

wrath.

"You're right let's go." She tripped Hilary to the ground as we walked past. Once we were

by our 2007 black Grand Dame I noticed Jerath there waiting for us.

"So you girls want to hang out?" He asked looking like an angel instead of a human.

"We're not 'Ladies', we're not 'girls', we're normal teenagers." Rena said still miffed and

slammed the door shut before staring the car. At least she was trying to calm down.

"We'd love to we just have to go home first. We'll meet you at the mall in an hour in front

of Ice's." I said before Rena could object.

"Cool. See you then." He walked to his car, and drove away in a gray ford Truck.

"Why did you do that?!" Rena growled when we were driving home.

"Calm down, I just want to learn more about him. You're going because I don't want to go

by myself." I replied calmly.

"Like hell I'm going you go by yourself." She stopped for a minute thinking what would

happen to me alone with Jerath. That changed her whole attitude. "I'm going and that's final! I'm not about to let you go with him alone."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Laughing knowing I would win in the end.

"I wouldn't have to if you cod stand up for yourself."

At the mall we saw a girl with Jerath.

"Reni, Rena, this is my sister Jamie." Jerath said. Jamie looked like a girl version of Jerath,

except she had an ankle length black sweater on.

"Hi Jamie, I'm Reni, nice to meet you." I said happily.

"Likewise, Reni. Jerath told me how you have five classes together; it must be boring with

my brother in so many of your classes." She said in a calming almost timeless voice.

"No not at all if anything he makes us laugh." I was thinking of the incident at lunch.

"So how do you like my brother, Rena?" Jamie looked over my sister and did a once over with her eyes.

"He's okay." Rena shrugged. I was surprised at how good she was especially after earlier.

"Don't mind her, she's just hard to get to know."

"Well now, I can't wait for tomorrow." Jamie smiled brightly.

"Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Jerath didn't tell you? I'm going to your school and have the same classes he does. So

we'll get to be friends."

"Great! See Rena, I told this year would be great, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." She half smiled as if she were never upset.

We got home at 8:30, did our homework and went to bed. That night I had a nightmare.

I stood in a field of darkness, the blackness stretched endlessly in all direction. I glanced around, expecting signs of life. However, a yell interrupted me, and I was surprised to see myself on my knees. For I had not realized I'd fallen.

"Why are you treating me like this?!"

I stared at myself, and then at the person who was standing in front of me. An invisible wall like a cage separated the other two, leaving my own image to scratch and claw at the barrier. Tears leaked out from my clone's eyes and I clenched my fists tightly.

"Did I ever deserve this? Didn't you push too far?!" I yelled into nothingness.

I was surprised at what I was saying, and to whom? I couldn't see clearly.

I stared at my own form. I was pleading, and desperate.

"Please! I'm begging…" I sobbed, sinking onto the black-surface ground. I didn't know who I was speaking to…and why I was saying these things.

"Did I deserve…to live in such a place like this?"

I scratched at the barrier that kept me in the dark and away from the shimmering light which flickered so far away. I was caged…alone. Glass hung in the air, suspended…not moving. I wrapped my hands around myself, and cried quietly. The figure standing away felt my breathing catch at myself. There I sat alone.

A silhouette was staring at me. Eyes boring into my very skin, but they were frozen of emotion. He stood there, hands unmoving inside of his pockets; he never dared to fish them out to offer a warming hand to me, because it was cold.  
_Just like his heart_… I thought, clenching and unclenching my hands.

"Tell me…" he spoke softly that it was hardly even a whisper. I knew now it was Jerath.

"What…is wrong with me…What…made you march further into my breaking point? Why? Why are you so…cruel?" I was scared.  
He did not open his lips to speak. He only stared at me with dull and cryptic eyes that never told the truth. My fingers were tender from the clawing, and I allowed my hands fall limp to my side. I was already broken mentally…and emotionally. But that jerk…kept pushing forward; he took every shard of me and broke it into even smaller pieces, until what were left were only fine grains of what it used to be. And I couldn't take it anymore that I just wanted to scream, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. And it just whacked me like a ton of bricks. Was this state…something that I didn't notice? Or something…that I was trying so hard to avoid.

"I…_love_ you, dam it," I confessed, shutting my eyes tightly. Tears dripped from my eyes rapidly, and I shook my head; my bangs swayed in my face. I stood still, my breathing stopped. My blue eyes were wide with surprise. _I…I…loved him…?_ I thought.

"And I kept falling for an idiot like you," I yelled, "Just break me already! Break me, toss me, and wound me! I don't care anymore! Isn't that what you want?!" I screamed at him. I heard a soft almost inaudible click of a door unlocking.  
A gentle hand rest on my cheek, the warmth gradually spreading through my cold body. I looked up as I looked at his hand.

"Do you really think…that's what I want?" he asked.

"No!" I screamed. I guess I screamed for real because Rena was yelling at me to wake up.

"Hey you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." I said.

"Come on, you need a cookie." She got up and went to help me up.

"Alright," I followed her to the kitchen. _Why did she think cookies solved all my problems? _I thought. I grabbed one and took a bite. _Then again maybe they do,_ I thought.

"What was this one?" She did this every time I had a nightmare.

"I was alone in the dark and I was screaming at someone, that someone was Jerath but it was like he was crueler meaner, I guess. I don't really know. Then he turned into the guy we know and he said something; I screamed and woke up." It was already fading from my memory.

"You're messed up you know that?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have you." I giggled felling much better.


	3. Accident, Information, And A Movie

**Authors Note: R&R Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Accident, information, and a movie

Rena and I meet up with Jerath and Jamie in the Parking lot the next morning. Once we got inside Jerath and I went to his locker; so he could drop off his bag, when Hillary came up to us.

"Jerath you, who..! How are you? Oh! Who's this, is she your sister." She said pointing to Jamie as she came up.

"It's not nice to point you know." Jerath said annoyed.

"Oh right, well, anyway, I was wondering, if you would like to go with me to the Homecoming dance?" She looked at him hopefully while flipping her hair.

"Sorry, but I'm going with Reni, Rena and my sister. Right, Reni?" He said addressing me. Hillary's eyes flicked to me then back to Jerath.

"Huh… Uh… Yeah, right, we're going together?!" I said confused and shocked.

"Oh well. When you're done with the freakette call me." She glared at me.

"What did you call her!?" Rena called coming toward us.

"Nothing, Bye Jerath I...I have to go." Hillary said quickly walking away.

"Nice one. I guess breaking her glasses did the trick." Jamie held in a laugh.

"We're going to be late and that won't look good on your first day, Jamie." I looked at the clock and noticed we had three minutes.

"Yeah, you're right let's go."

Later at lunch the preppy girls didn't surround the table. Once we had gone through the line we talked about after school. We decided Jamie would come over for movies. I voted for _Ever After_ Jamie voter for _Phantom of the Opera_, and Rena voted for both _Underworld_movies.

Once we got home the girl's watched the Underworlds. I went to the computer room/ Library. My dream made me wonder if Jerath was normal. I thought of all the things he could possibly be and one stuck in my head vampire. I had what I wanted, now I had to research it. I went to Rena's side and started looking through her mythology books. There were four books just on vampires filed with thousands of different kinds. _So much for this being easy._ I thought. I tried the first three and got nothing. The fourth one looked promising. 'There are stories told of vampires that live as humans. They live to save those around them instead of using them for food. They are souled vampires instead of the soulless ones who kill merciusly for blood the souled ones feed of other things besides people.' The eighteenth passage read. _That's what he is a souled vampire. If he is one Jamie, must be one to._ I thought excitedly. I went back into the room just as the second underworld got done.

"It's hot in here I'm opening a window." Rena said getting up.

"Ok. Hey! Don't lean out so far!" I yelled as I saw her standing part way out of the window.

"It's not that far out look." She leaned out farther.

"See, I'm fine, you worry to mu… Ahh!" she screamed shortly as she fell out the window.

"Oh! My! God! Someone get help, Jamie call 911!" I was frantic.

"We don't need to." she said but I didn't hear her because I was running down the stairs and outside. There she was, just fine in Jerath's arms.

"I think this is new meaning for falling for me." He said smiling.

"Let go of me! Perv!" Rena struggled to get on the ground and shooting him with one of her famous death glares.

"Are you all right?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She looked annoyed.

"YOU FELL OUT A WINDOW AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS I'M FINE!!"I was beyond angry, now she was fine.

"Uh…Yeah, make your brother put me down, Jamie!" Rena said as Jamie came out to see what happened.

"Put her down Jerath." Jamie said he put her on the ground and Rena stormed inside, slamming the door.

"Thank you for saving her life. Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"I came to pick up Jamie. I didn't think I'd be catching girls falling from windows." he laughed.

"Keep laughing and I will kill you!" Rena yelled from inside the house.

"It's getting late, we better get home. See, you later." Jamie said as she going to the car.

"See you tomorrow."I waved to her.

"Keep an eye on that sister of yours. I can't save her all the time." Jerath said getting into the car and driving away. I stayed outside until the car turned and I could no longer see it.

"Why did he do that?!" Rena yelled angrily.

"If he didn't you would be dead right now."

"So!" She yelled again. "I wouldn't from a two story window unless I fell on my neck!"

"You know if you died I would most likely kill myself!" Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes.

"Oh, jeez, stop crying. I didn't mean it." She said pulling me into a hug.

"I… was… so… sca…scared you…. wo… would die!" I bawled. I cried for fifteen or so minutes and finally stopped.


	4. Dance And Delema

**Authors Note: R&R Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 4**

Dance and Dilemma

The next day the entire school was talking about the dance. I decided not to tell anyone that I knew or thought I knew what Jerath and Jamie were. Girls were talking about dates, dresses and shoes. Jamie and Rena didn't seem to care. But I did it's my first dance going with someone other than my sister, not that we don't have fun. We well I guess; I decided we girls were going dress shopping after school. Jerath wished us best of luck looking and told Jamie not to be mean.

"Hurry up. Come on." I said excitedly.

"Clam down well get there." Jamie said calmly. We got to the mall in record time and were headed for Kohl's.

"Let's start looking." I said as we stepped inside the store.

"Fine well meet at the dressing rooms in a half hour." Rena said

"'kay." I said heading off.

Jamie and I got Rena to go first. She had three choices. Her first was a basic black that didn't fit. Her second was a midnight blue one that looked great. Her third surprised me it looked like something I'd pick. We said the third but she got the second. Jamie went next she had a dark purple with a t-shirt kind of style. Rena and I agreed she should get it. Now was my turn. Just my luck Jerath came in while I was changing.

"You're just in time to see Reni's dress choices." Jamie said.

"Oh cool." Jerath said.

"Don't laugh, I look stupid." I said nervously as I played with my heart shaped necklace with Rena's name on it. She had one with my name on it. It was the only jewelry she ever really wore.

"We won't." everyone said. I came out my dress was light purple with glitter on the top with carnation pink accents.

"Wow. You look great Reni." Rena said. She's such a confident booster.

"Thanks well what do you think Jamie?" I asked

"You look terrific. Doesn't she, Jerath?"Jamie said. I looked at Jerath who was staring at me.

"You look stunning." Jerath said looking slightly embarrassed. I was too, starting to blush.

"Thanks. Guess I'm getting this, huh?" I said and retreated to the dressing room. I changed and all three of us girls went to pay. While we were waiting Jerath suggested we see a movie.

"How about _Disturbia_." He said.

"Yeah, ok." Rena and I said together.

"You got to stop that freaky twin thing." Jamie and Jerath said at the same time.

"Look who's talking." We said.

"Let's just see the movie." I said quickly.

"Great idea, Reni, lets go." Jamie said. Take it from me if you don't like scary movies don't see _Disturbia_ it's really gross. Rena, Jamie and Jerath loved it. Me, it scared me to death. Because of that movie I'm afraid of my neighbors.

The next day was the day of the dance. It's going to be so much fun. We're going to take pictures at five. Then at six were going to that new Italian place on Main Street. Then seven thirty we go to the dance and have a blast. Or so I thought.

Every thing was going great until we get to the dance. Hillary rushed over to us and latched herself to Jerath. After pushing Jamie and myself out of the way.

"Dance with me, Jerath?" Hillary asked, sickeningly sweetly. If Rena were around she would have gagged openly and pulled him away, but I just stood to the side.

"Uh...Sure," Jerath said. Just before he left he said if he didn't come back Hillary was holding him captive. We cracked up. Five songs later he came back with little miss popularity on his heels.

"Hey you guys don't mind if I stay with you do you?" She asked.

"Yeah, we do. Go back to your little popular follow wannabes, you piece of trash, rich pretender slut."Rena said pissed. Great Rena's really mad, the best thing to be at a school dance.

"You won't let her talk to me that way, will you, Jerath?" Hillary pouted.

"Actually, Rena forgot to say you were a conniving pampered I'm better that you aren't I brat. You know what you are -- a worm, no your lower than that. You may think you're perfect. You may have people tell you that you are, but the truth is you suck!!" Jamie said, with a smile. I'm standing there totally amazed she just said stuff I wish I could say to Hillary. Rena burst out laughing.

"That Freakette Rena rubbed off on you! They are both such bitches! Fine, if you want to hang with that Freakette, be my guest!!" Hilary huffed before stomping off as I started to cry. I walked away only to have Jerath stop me.

"Stay here." He said quietly.

"RENI ISN'T THE BITCH YOU ARE!! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS YOU SLUT!!" Rena and Jamie yelled loud enough the entire dance heard. I expected this from Rena but never Jamie. It's like I've got another sister, and I really did start crying, alot. They saw me and hugged me tightly. Now I wish I had worn the water proof make-up, because I looked a mess.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." I said to them. I quickly made my way to the bathroom. Hilary's groupies were inside and once they saw me their eyes looked murderous. They stalked over to me and cornered me.

"What do you have that Hilary doesn't?" Mina, a girl from the cheer squad said.

"Well it's not looks." Annie, Mina's sister said as she yanked at my hair, destroying one and half hours of work. I started to cry again.

"It can't be that hideous dress."Amy, a girl in dance said as she ripped the top left off it, breaking the strap so it started to fall as I cried more.

"Stop it!" I sobbed, grabbing at the torn strap trying to hold it up.

"Why should we, you messed up everything for Hilary!" Mina said as she clawed my face so it would bleed.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING?" Coach Masher said.

"Oh nothing." Amy said as the others went in front of me.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing; now get out all of you!" She yelled. I walked out of the bathroom, in more a mess than when I went in. Hilary walked by and saw me. She started to laugh and told the girl's they did a wonderful job.

"See what happens when you mess with me." She said and pushed me to the ground, and I didn't get up.

"Now you know where you belong." She said as her groupies started laughing.

"Reni! Where are you?" Jerath said looking for me. He saw Hilary and walked over to her.

"Have you seen Reni?" He asked her worriedly.

"No, I haven't. I have an idea--stay with me and we can look for her." She suggested. As the other girls stood in front of me out of his view.

"Jerath," I said quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" He yelled causing everyone to stare and the music to be cut.

"SHE NEEDED TO BE PUT IN HER PLACE; SHE DOESN'T BELONG WITH YOU I DO!" Hilary yelled we now had everyone's full attention. Rena and Jamie came running over to us.

"NOT ONLY DO I BELONG WITH HER, BUT I WOULD NEVER GO FOR SOMEONE WHO THINKS LOOKS AND CLOTHES ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD!" He yelled at her. Jerath picked me up off the floor and helped me outside. I started to cry for the third time that night. We left immediately after, but not before Rena landed a few underhanded blows on Hillary and the girls. Of course, that night was hell for them after they left, between Rena and Jerath. When upset, I cannot tell who is more scary.


	5. Sleepovers, Nickname, And A Race

**Authors Note: R&R Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 5**

Sleepovers, Nicknames and a race

After the dance Jamie came over for a sleepover. The girls had to help me inside and out of the now ruined dress. We got cleaned up and decided to just forget this whole night. Because it was her first, we did everything. Make over's, pillow fights, tickle fights. That helped me forget everything that happened tonight. It was fun until Rena and Jamie ganged up on me during a tickle fight, it took me five minutes to stop laughing. After that we got tired and tried to go to sleep but ended up talking about boys, Hillary, and school (I'm still trying to figure out how we got to the school subject.) till five am. We were woken up at seven by Rena's alarm clock. None of us could go back to sleep so we got dressed, waited until eight thirty and picked up Jerath. We were going mini-putting and go-karting. Jerath wanted to go kart first but Jamie, Rena, and I wanted to mini-putt first. He was out numbered and finally agreed after five minutes of persuasion.

"I get dibs on purple."I said in line for golf balls.

"I want blue." Rena said.

"I'll get black." Jamie said.

"Why black it's such a dark color and it's the color of death." I told her.

"Let her get black after all I'm getting red."Jerath said. There red looked like blood.

"Fine," I knew when I defeated.

"Youngest first," Jamie said.

"Ok I'm first then."

"What?! I'm younger than you Reni."

"Your half a year older than me,"

"No, I'm younger."

"Actually Jamie, Reni is younger than you and you know it." Jerath said.

"Fine! Rini can go first but I'm next."

Eighteen holes later we were calculating our scores. Jerath won with 22, Jamie came in second with 26, and Rena came in third with 29 1/2. (We couldn't figure out if one stroke counted or not.) And I came in last with 30. She kept getting mad at the ball.

"Now on to go-karting. Get ready to lose girls." Jerath said teasingly.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You're going down boy." Rena said back. "I rule at go-karting."

"Can I just watch?" I asked hopefully.

"No!" The others said together.

"But I don't know how and steering is hard." I tried to reason with them.

"Just try it you'll get the hang of it." Thirteen minutes later we were getting strapped in. The others couldn't wait to get out on the course. I could. I'm just glad I'm the last one out. The guy said the rules and we were off. I actually passed Jamie and Rena, but between you and me I think they let me. I told you Rena is a confident booster, didn't I? She's the greatest sister in the world. I started to gang up on Jerath. He started to go faster so did I. I matched him move for move. I was close to passing when the guy comes out with the one lap slow down flag. So we finish and Jerath and I go in next to each other. Behind us Rena and Jamie came in.


	6. A Fainting Fight

**Authors Note: R&R Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 6**

A Fainting Fight

I was still in the car when Jamie and Rena came over to help me out. I was so shaky I whacked into Jerath. He just smiled at me.

"Next time you watch. I think it will be safer for you." He said grabbing on to me to help steady me.

"We should've never made you do this you're a wreck." Jamie said concerned.

"Yea sorry sis," Rena said concerned.

"I...I...It's...f....f...fine." I stammered trying to walk. Lucky me Jerath decided not to let go of me until I stopped shaking. We saw an empty table with an umbrella and they sat me down. Rena and Jamie decided to go get some food Jerath and I told them what we wanted. And left us alone

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jerath asked seeing that I was still shaking.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just cold because of the wind." I said He pulled off his coat and put it on me grabbed my hands trying to warm them.

"Boy, you weren't kidding your freezing Re." He laughed.

"You are one to talk you are cold to. 'Re'? What's that, a nickname? If you're going to give me nicknames, make it better than 'Re',"

"Fine, shrimp," He smirked at my annoyance with names he knew I hated being short.

"No try again." I tried to glare at him.

"Shorty," He tried again.

"Nothing with my height! You know 'Re' is sounding a whole lot better. Call me Re if you must it's the best you've come up with." I knew I wasn't going to win. I think he knew that to.

"Ok Re, it is Reni." Jerath smiled and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Perfect."

Rena and Jamie came back with the food we ate quietly and headed home. Jerath put in one of his mix cds. It turned out to be a bunch of songs Rena and I liked Kelly Clarkson for me and Green Day for Rena. All in all it was a great day.

The next day at school Hillary cornered me at the passing period to lunch.

"What did you do to him? Put him under a spell or something? Tricked him? What tell me you little witch?!" She screamed angrily.

"First, I'm not a witch. Second, I'm not the one doing anything you're the one forcing herself on him." I said as calmly as I could. I mean, if she wanted to she could hurt me she proved that at the dance. I guess she wanted to, 'cause she hit me in the stomach hard and I doubled over in pain. Then out of nowhere Jerath come in between us.

"I wouldn't do that again. Because if you do Rena, Jamie and I will do a lot worse to you," Jerath said. My vision was becoming fuzzy as she kicked me around Jerath.

The last thing I remember is dropping to my knees as Rena smashed into Hillary with Jamie trying to hold her back as darkness surrounded me.

I heard voices calling my name but I really only remember Jerath calling my name. And I wanted to but my eyes wouldn't open. It took a lot but I finally got my eyes opened to see Rena, Jamie, and Jerath staring at me worried. I looked around I was in a hospital. Just then a doctor and nurse came in.

"Oh good she's awake." The doctor said, way too happily.

"We looked her over and she'll be fine. She can leave in an hour or so." the nurse said. So sixty five minutes and 110 questions later I was back at school and Hillary was suspended for me ending up in the hospital, but Rena was given a week of in school for nearly breaking her arm. All's well that ends well. I'll tell you one thing tomorrow is going to be a nightmare, a nightmare with questions.

The next day everyone wanted to know what, why, and how it happened I told the story over a hundred times I swear.

"You look tired Reni." Jamie said

"Yeah answering every ones questions is tiring." I said trying not to fall asleep.

"Tell them to back off."

"No, that would be mean, I couldn't do that."

"Why it's not like your killing anyone." She smiled.

"I know it's like my sister got the mean and I got the nice. Just don't tell her I said that"

"Don't worry I won't."


	7. A New Look On Death

**Authors Note: R&R Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 7**

A New look On Death

Ever since that day Jerath has gone into 'protect me' mode because Rena has in school. Every time Hillary comes near me he will be there. I slipped and fell, he caught me. It's nice I get to spend more time with him, but I miss Rena. Jamie decided she had to protect me to. So now I have two body guards. After school Jerath and Jamie stay with me until Rena comes home at 4:30. We played _Mario party 5._ I won, but then it is my game. Once Rena came home we went to the mall. Your probably wondering why Rena isn't grounded we never told our parents. When we got to the mall Rena and Jamie decided to give me a makeover and have Jerath watch. So we headed to _Hot Topic_. And all I can think of is _oh no they're going to turn me into a Goth punk girl!_ So twelve outfits and five makeovers later I came out and they were staring at me.

"We did great, don't you think." Jamie said to Rena.

"She's missing something." My sister said calmly trying to figure it out.

"Hey get me that pink wig will you Jamie." Jerath said as he placed it on my head. And he turned me so I was facing the mirror. I hate to say it; but I actually look good. Black works for me, the only bad thing is you can tell how pale I am. I look like I'm ready for Halloween. I stared at myself for five minutes and snapped back to reality. I run to the dressing room and take everything but the wig off. I come out in my cloths and realize the wig is still on me. I'm about to take it off.

"No don't you look good in black."

"Really? I thought I looked like I was ready for a funeral." I ended up buying the outfit and wig. Once we were out of the store the girls dragged me to the bathroom and put the outfit and wig back on me. As we came out a few Goth guys whistled at us so I guess the makeover worked. At least in their views.

"Yeah! Our makeover worked she makes a great Goth girl!" Jamie and Rena said

"Hey, there you are!" Jerath said coming over

"Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you." I said happily.

"Yeah, thanks you drove the cute Goth guys away." Jamie said.

"You're welcome Reni. For what?"

"You kept the creepy guys away."

"At least you're nice Rini unlike some one I could mention."

"Aww, poor Jamie, still gets picked on by her bother you need a hug." I went toward her.

"NO, thanks I'm fine." She backed up.

"Ha Ha Ha you know I'm just kidding don't you Jamie."

"Yeah, nice one by the way."

"Alright I'm hungry lets go to the food court." Rena said.

"Ok, let's go eat." We went to the food court. We split up Jamie and Rena went to Sabarro's while Jerath and I went to Panda Express. We were heading to a table and we started to talk about our English class. After we ate we headed home. We didn't bring our car so we walked home. We went down an alley by Kohl's so we didn't have to cross the highway when the guys from earlier came toward us. They were following us. We walked faster. So did they, we near the other end when the other two came out they had us cornered. All of a sudden my sister pulled out a knife.

"Where did you get that?!" I asked.

"I've had it, get behind me." She said.

"Hey, Babe, where you headed?" One of the guys said smiling evilly. We noticed his teeth were different they looked sharper than a normal persons. _Soulless vampire one who feeds on humans for fun,_ I thought scared.

"Leave us alone!" I yelled.

"Come on, Babe, don't be like that. We just want to have fun." the one guy said. Everything happened at once. Rena was fighting the bigger one while the shorter one had me pinned to the wall. He put more and more pressure on my wrists and they started to hurt a lot. I heard a scream from the other guy. The one that held me took out a knife and slashed open my wrist and stomach. He hit me in the face and let me hit the ground. I tried to see my sister. She was beating the guy that hurt me up. Then he threw her against the wall and she dropped. Jerath and Jamie came running to us. They killed the guys that hurt us. Jerath came over to me

"Reni! Reni can you hear me!?" He asked worried

"Jer...Jerath." I said weakly

"Yea it's me don't worry you're going to be fine." That's when I felt his breath on my throat. He placed his mouth on my throat. _Vampire. I was right._ I thought and tried to scream, but no sound came out. I saw that Jamie did the same to Rena and the world went black.


End file.
